A New Life: Birth Of The Forun-juu
A New Beginning Birth of the H.I.V.E Ray Martinez and Aki Kastu were walking along the road as normal people would, then suddenly a old shamen came towards them. "Spare some change?" The Shaman asked. "Of course." Said Ray reaching into his pocket and instead of giving change gave the shamen a roll of twenty's. "Oh bless you sir, to reward your kindness please go into that cave and you will receive something special." Said the Shamen as he walked away. Ray and Aki looked inside the cave and didn't see anything but darkness, they turned to ask the shaman but he had dissappeared out of sight in a flash Aki just looked at Ray as he smiled and nodded showing her that everything would be fine and the two of them enetered. "Ray?" A small figure emerged from the shadows. Two other shadows also followed from behind. "What is it Atsuya?" Atusya looked back at the shadows "Its's Ray! Van look its Ray!" Van and Shiro stepped out of the darkness. Van looked over "Haven't seen you since the city after you fought with Shiro. Who's the lady?" "Hey Van, this is my girlfriend Aki Kastu, Aki these are my two friends Van and Shiro." Ray said. "It's nice to meet you." Aki bowed with respect. "Cough cough. What about me Ray? I'm the only one who recognized you." Atsuya said as he went to be depressed in a corner. "Oh I'm sorry and this is a close friend of mine Atsuya." Ray said as rubbed his back to make him feel better. "It's great to meet you Atsuya." Aki said. "Anyways....So Aki. Have any single friends?" Van laughed. "Shut it flea! Rodent! Were you duped by some little old man that led you here as well?" Shiro asked "First off you annoying dodo we helped him by giving him some money, Second we weren't duped by him." Ray said. "Dodo? If I recall you were out longer than I was. So wouldn't that make you less than a do-" Van kicked Shiro in the groin "No need to start another conflict idiotic 'brother'. Hey so Aki you never answer the question?" Van looked back at Aki "Uh Van? Really? Now?" Atsuya mumbled. "And actually we were kind of duped. The old man said we could come in for training and it was just darkness in here." "No i don't have any single friends, except for this one girl i know but i don't know if she's your type." Aki said laughing. "Hmm, why would that nice old man say that to you guys but say that there was a special suprise for us?" Ray wondered as he looked around the cave but only saw darkness. "Female is my type." joked Van Atsuya walked towards Ray. "Maybe that old man has something to do with this. Something seemed off didn't it?" "Yeah something is i just....... Can't tell what it is." Ray said as he looked around. "I don't like it." Van said as he walked around trying to find anything that could be useful "Well we aren't going to get anywhere just standing here, let's keep moving deeper inside." Ray said as Aki followed him. "You have a point there. Let's move guys!" Van announced. "Atsuya grab Shiro" Atsuya started to drag Shiro, who was still in the fetal position after the swift kick from Van, following everyone else into the cave. "Where do you think this leads Ray?" Van asked looking as ready as ever for adventure. "No idea but anywhere is better than just standing there waiting for something to happen." Ray said as he lead them. "You got me there. Wait a sec! Where did that old man go?" Van looked suspicious "Atsuya scan the area!" "Van? The exit isn't even there anymore! We're trapped in" Atsuya looked panicked but excited. Ray turned around and then suddenly a portal appeared behind them and started sucking them in one by one. Van turned to look at Atsuya as he was being sucked in. "Did you activate your zanpakuto?" "No this isn't me! Why would I do something this stupid!?" Atsuya shouted as he flew in "Oh well. YA-HA!!" Van went in laughing. All of had entered were sucked into the portal and it closed, suddenly the shamen opened the cave entrance and smiled,"Now it's time for the training to begin." He said laughing as he dissappeared. Shade and Loran were sitting under a tree, near their home. "Shade, my love, what's on your mind?" Loran asked the man in black. The devilish man looked off into the sky, and his voice was calm as he spoke, "The newest RK have vanished, as well as Ray and Aki." "Can't you locate them with a demonic spell? Or did Sadow never teach you very many?" Loran smiled. "Yeah, hang on a sec. Fearless Gods, Fallen Gods, take me to those who are lost." Shade chanted, tearing a hole in spacetime, warping the pair into a cavern. The group was on the floor passed out from the portal, suddenly as a hole began to open Ray was the first one to wake up and looked around,"Aki, Aki Wake up." Ray shook her as she came to her senses and looked at him. "What happened?" Aki asked. Atsuya was the first to awaken from the other group. "Where are we? And why did I hear that creepy old man's voice again?" Shade and Loran were both banking on Shade's demonic senses to guide them in the darkness. "I can feel the Rekon Kyubann, ahead. Ray and Aki must be in another chamber." Shade said, focusing on the energy in the area. "I hope everyone's ok. I'm not a medic ya know." Loran said, holding on to Shade, as not to trip. Ray looked around and saw that he and Aki were the only one's there,"What happened to everyone else?" Ray asked using a lighter to see in the dark. "I don't know but look i can see a light." Aki said as she pointed towards it. "Van, Shiro wake up!" Atsuya screamed "Ok already! Heh heh stop sounding so afraid. What happened?" Van laughed Atsuya turned away embarrassed. "Shut it Van! Anyway...there's seems to a passgae up ahead let's make some headway there." "Since when does LAW follow fleas?' Shiro interrupted Van smirked "Well technically speaking you have for months now." Shade and Loran entered the chamber where Van's group was bickering. "Did we come at a bad time?" Ray and Aki walked outside and saw themselves inside a deep forest that streached for miles. "Miss Loran and ICE MAN!!' Van shouted "Ice mutt!' Shiro looked over "Miss Loran!? Finally someone normal around me again!" Atsuya seemed to tear up. "Wait, I'm normal?" Loran asked, surprised. "I thought dating a demon would make me crazy." Shade looked at the group. "Ok, I count three. Where's the other two?" Ray and Aki looked around the trees as they could feel something about them that actually felt familiar, suddenly another cave opened up and they both saw the group along with their friends. "Of course Miss Loran. Compared to these whack jobs!" Atsuya praised as he ran up to hug her. "Hey its Ray and Axi!" Van said as he spotted the other two. "That's Aki." Shiro sighed Atsuya and Van looked over at Shiro puzzled. Did he just use someone's ACTUAL name? "What happened to you guys?" Ray asked. "We thought you were dead." Aki replied. Shade grinned. "I've been dead for about a year and a half." Loran pulled out her zanpakto, and wispered it's release. "Cook." Shade never saw it before it happened. Red hot searing pain shot through his body. Blood was oozing out of his skull from the impact of the frying pan. "Oro!" "Oh noes!" Atsuya looked terrified "HAHAHAHA Ice mutt got fried!" Shiro laughed Van looked around "Anyone else notice that the old man was back?" "Old man?" Loran asked, looking around. Shade tried to stand up, but he needed more time to heal up. Suddenly out of nowhere a deer came out of nowhere and it's horns started to glow as Shade's wounds began healing more and more and there on back of the deer was the shaman that caused them their troubles. Shade instantly released his full demon stage, barely moving an inch. "Who are you, old man?" he asked, voice echoing. "Easy now, you may call me Shaman and I'm here to help you." he said as he snapped his fingers and reveted Shade back to his normal state. "Ok, that's the third person able to do that." Shade moaned. Loran walked over to Shade, and with little effort, blasted him into a wall. "So mr. Shaman. What and who are you?" Van and Atsuya asked united. "To do as promised, in this world there are things that can be given and taken without hesitation unless the Forun-juu return to the Soul-Society. That is why I asked you all to come, I need you to re-create the Forun-juu by leanring about what your spirit animal is and how it thinks. With that you will be able to learn powers that have been lost for centuries." The shaman said as he clapped his hands and made many paths that led out of the trees with each of them heading in a different direction. "I take it we're on our own now." Shiro said as he began to walk down one path "See you guys later!" "Wait a sec!" Atsuya tried to scream to Shiro Hmmm...there's one more path than that of those present. What's it mean? Shade pulled himself free, without hesitation. "Hm. That was painful. Not too bad, but it still hurt." Loran smiled at Shade's little compliment. "You remember that move don't you? It was my Grav Wave. You know, the reason I won my match in round 1. Didn't you lose yours?" "Shut up, will ya? I had nearly no time left. So, it wasn't my fault." "In order to understand this place, each of you must enter one of these paths alone and follow them until you reach your destination but be warned there will be things that may awaken your true self and if accept them there is no going back." The Shamen said as he sat there. Ray felt something drawing him inside as he took the first step but was stopped by Aki. "Are you sure about this?" Aki asked with worry in her voice. "If it is true then I need this, I'll be fine." Ray said kissing her. "Then I'm going too." Aki said as she went on a diffrent path. Ray looked at her then went on one of the paths. Shade looked back at Loran, "Why must everytime something pulls be back, we must part again?" "If you want to stay with me, i woulden't hold it against you, my love." Loran said, smiling. "Pick your path, and be safe. I'll stand alone untill you return to me." Shade tore away from his love, and ran down a path. "Well...heh heh I'm off folks!" Van said as strutted down the lane Atsuya sighed "I guess I'll be going too." Atsuya grumbled. "I still don't understand why there are more paths than people here." Hitsuke just awoke in a corner of the cave. He walked to the shaman and asked, "What happened?" "If you want to know so bad, take a path and you'll see for yourself." The shaman said as he walked away from there into the forest. Hitsuke took the path as the shaman said. The Valley of Plains: A Lion's Heart. As Ray went deeper and deeper into the forest he suddenly felt this unusual aura that surrounded him, it was as if the forest was walcoming him into it's arms. As he continued on he saw many difrrent types of animals around even one's that were thought to be extinct. "Wow, this place is............... Amazing." Ray said as he found himself in a long field that looked like the plains of africa. Suddenly there were sounds eminating from the forset and Ray turned to see what they were, then out of nowhere Lions appreared and went for Ray's head but he managed to dodge and usend Shunpo to try and get away from them but in some way they were actually able to keep up. "What the hell, i never heard of Lions actually being able to see a Soul-Reaper or even keep up with one." Ray said as he kept on running then decided that it was time to stop running and time to fight back. As one lion jumped Ray used his sword to attack and cut it but suddenly the lion just licked it's wounds and in no time they were completly healed. Ray continued on attacking and slashing but to no avial as they just kept healing their wounds then suddenly one attacked Ray from behind and was actually able to scratch him. "AAHH!! That hurts...............Wait that hurt?" Ray wondered with comfusion as he then knew that he had to run. "Pathetic, look at you running away like a scared Zebra." Ray looked around and tried to figure out where the voice was coming from and asked his Zanpaktuo but even he didn't know suddenly Ray ducked as the lions came back around for another attack. "Show these who is king" Ray followed the voices order's and roared loudly as a shockwave emerged and pushed the Lions away but not even that could stop them as they continued charging foward then they slashed and bit Ray while he tried to fight them off. "Pathetic, even with power at your disposal you can't win anything."'' Suddenly out of the dust clouds everything stopped and a white lion revealed himself to a deep wounded and bleeding Ray.' "Who...... Are you?" Ray panted heavily as he struggled to get up. Suddenly the lions came in for another attack but this time Ray tried to releash his Shikai but wasn't even able to feel his Zanpaktuo's spirit energy, then suddenly the white lion jumped in front of him and attacked the other lions. All Ray could do was watch and admire how brave and strong this lion was all it relyed on was it's strength itself and nothing else. "There is no reason to fear people who are stronger, There is no reason to always rely on other's strength but there is a reason to use your own strength. Those who wish to protect get stronger in order to advance and those who wish to fight gain more to fight...............NOW WHAT ARE YOU?!!!!" Suddelny Ray realized that the voice was right, everytime he would fight against people deep inside his fear was that he wouldn't be strong enough to protect or fight the ones that he swore he would fight again. Ray glared at the incoming lions and as like instinct dropped his sword and got down on all four's. Then his body started changing shape as the white lion disappeared and soon Ray had started to become more hairrer and his features started to change, right then and there He had transformed into the white lion himself then roared and made the others run with fear. Ray then reutrned back into his normal form and felt a new sword strapped on his back and smiled now knowing with this new power, anything would be possible from now on. He transformed back into his lion form and ran farther into the plains as he would always remeber the lesson he had learened. Prideful Lord, Hitsuke's Trial Hitsuke walked into the forest. Not seeing anything, he thought that the shaman lied to him. He stopped at where he was, saying, "That shaman is going to die before my great power!" Just then, he heard the sound of an eagle calling. However, it wasn't just one or two. It was a whole flock. They attacked Hitsuke from head to toe. Hitsuke was severely injured from the attacks. He felt pain inside of him. He then said, "I will not lose to the likes of you animals!" The eagles continued attacking him. Hitsuke slashed multiple eagles but they just kept forming back. "There's no end to these things. Where am I?!" he said as his pain started becoming numbness. The eagles said in unison, "How embarrassing, saying you have great power but you in fact are a small fry." Hitsuke looked around him, not seeing anything, he thought it was his Zanpakuto and he said, "Mukuro! What do you mean?" His Zanpakuto wasn't replying him. "Is this the end of me?" he asked himself. The eagles backed away, dissolving into thin air. Yet the voice was still there. "Saying something and doing something are different things and Arrogance is another thing. Being Arrogant means saying something but whatever it is, its not true. You told Ulquiorra you will beat him. What happened in the end? You fainted from one punch to the stomach. Arrogance lead to nowhere. Now, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU AN ARROGANT PERSON? OR ARE YOU A PERSON TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY? WHICH ARE YOU?!" Hitsuke heard a sound from the sky, showing a flashback of his arrogance. He looked up. It made him remember who he was. He lay on the floor, thinking about what he has done, resenting about what he did. The voice said, "If you want to make amends, do not continue, make your amends now." Hitsuke looked up and saw a brown eagle. What he saw was surprising, but what he became was even more surprising. He grew a long beak and feathers. The brown eagle started to fade and it's spirit got sucked into Hitsuke's body. Hitsuke felt amazing. Shortly after, he turned back into himself, remembering what he learnt, he went deeper into the forest. Letting Go, No Longer The 'Angry Emperor' "I wonder what everyone else doing." Atsuya said as he made his way down the path the Shaman laid out in front of him. "What am I saying? I don't care! What is important is that I'm able to get stronger from this so I can get my revenge on Kanata!" "SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI!!! You!? You want revenge!? You're so weak! You stand no chance against Kanata as you are now! Especially since...." The voice echoed madly. "Who's there!?" Atsuya shouted "And How do you know about Kanata!?" "If you want to know more come to me. Find the answers you seek. I'm further in, if you can make it to me you will find everything you need!" The voice echoed in a calmer tone "I'll find you in a heartbeat and I will POUNd YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Atsuya yelled to the voice in anger "You better hope I don't find my answers! That'll be the end of you!" "Why the threats? I just said find me and you would find your answers." The voice sounded impatient "Shut it! I don't want to hear it anymore." Atsuya began running down the path toward the direction of the voice. Is it getting darker in here? No matter I'll keep going. I'm bound to find something in here. Whoever that was can't just vanish. As Atsuya made his way further and further he heard a screech. "What is that?" Just then a flurry of bats scattered about, flying in every direction around Atsuya, they began to tear at him making sure to only inflict wounds that would injure but not kill. "What happened? I thought you were going to hurt me? Is this the best you can do? All you're doing is being torn to pieces. Silly child! What happened to that anger you were so proud of?" The voice echoed closer to Atsuya this time "Where are you!? Stop having you're minions fight and come to me yourself." Atsuya groaned. "Minions? What minions? Oh! You must mean what's attacking you! This is me! I take the form of every bat here. These are all aspects of my personality." "Shut up will ya! I'll still destroy you in a heartbeat!" "STUPID CHILD! ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT DESTROYING ME!? It is your fault you cannot do anything as you are!" "Wha-what!?" Atsuya mumbled "I can take on a group of bats" Atsuya tried to move but the tendons and ligaments of his limbs had been torn. "When did this happen!?" "In your rage to attack me, you failed to notice that your body was being destroyed. Now Atsuya. Stop and think. Have you noticed a common factor in your fights?" "Common factor?" The bats swarmed away and grouped together away from Atsuya. "Yes! The same factor in every battle up to now that you had is that you allowed your rage to conquer you. Even now all you can think of is a way to get revenge on Kanata through force. There are other ways of acheiving the same goal." "Like what!? If you know so much then you know the devistation he caused!" Atsuya yelled "I do know. But I also know if you really wanted to hurt him, then you wouldn't want revenge you would be saying that you want to kill him." "Whatever..." Atsuya tried not to look suprised. "Why are you hiding your feelings from me? I can read them clearly in here. You know there is always another way to any problem." "Then tell me! What should I do? I want to protect everyone! But I don't want to kill Kanata...he's still my friend! I just know it!" Atsuya started to cry as he looked toward the mass of bats awaiting an answer. "That is simple. Accept that you're weak!' The voice echoed once more "What!? I'm weak?.....I think I always knew but I never wanted to let down the others. I have to be there for them in order to help." "Yes Atsuya! You understand. Take me into your soul. Accept me and I will show you the correct path of strength." With that, the bats formed into one being and floated down fusing wih Atsuya creating a second sword at Atsuya's waist and healing his wounds. "I won't let anyone down again! I'll make it so that we all make it through our next encounter with Kanata or whoever else we may face.!" Atsuya leaned against a wall and fell asleep. Inner Conflict: Shade's Path Shade wandered deeper into the woods, and noticed that the area was changing, almost barely. The moon shone behind him, with a sinister red glow, painting the world crimson. The air became heavier with every step, and Shade heard a voice he thought he could never hear again. "Mom? Is that you?" he called out into the darkness, almost like a child in the night. Must be my mind screwing with me again. But as he marched further and further in, the voice became clearer. It was indeed the voice of his mother. "Mom, if you can hear me, please show yourself to me. Please, stop haunting me with just you voice, I want to see you." Shade said, trying not to cry. Out of the darkness came a woman, with long, slightly pink hair. She was wearing a simple white dress, without any frills or decoration. "I know you missed me Shade. I was condemmed here to wait for you, but they swore I would see you again one day. My young man, growing up alone. If your father could see you now, he would be proud of you." "Dad is alive. I met his yougest son, the one he had when he cheated on you. Then a demon told me that Dad lives, but he isn't himself anymore. C'mon, we can go to him, and mabye talk to him." Shade smiled. Just seeing his mother made him smile, almost like the past ten years never happened. His mom stood still as they reached what looked like the exit. "I'm sorry, Shade, but this is where I have to leave you, because the curse only allowed me to speak to you, not to follow you." the hurt was clear in her eyes. "Then I won't leave you. I finally got to see you again, but I have so much time to catch up on. So, let's head back." But fate held another plan, and the forest's curse pulled Shade's deepest memories, the ones he held dear to his heart. Out flew six memories, three from ten years ago, and three he made just recently. The past, him and his dad playing on the old Sega Saturn, his mom promising him that no one would ever tear them apart, and the three of them driving to the Grand Canyon. The recent ones, All of his friends, when he helped kill Bael, and when he found Myst after all those years. Shade screamed as he felt massive mental pain, tearing him apart. "Mom? Help me, please...I need you!" but through his tear dimmed eyes, he swore that he also saw Loran there. But again, the forest was tricking him. "What? Loran? Are you here to save me.?" But the figure never answered, instead the two women merged into a dragonic shape, as the memories became dragon heads, attached to the body. "What the Hell?!" Give me back my Mom, and the woman I love!" He flew at the beast, sword ready to slice. He made contact, severing the three heads from his youth. "Three down, four to....Oh sh!t!" The three regrew, and Shade finally noticed what the number meant. "You're a Hydra? That's new." The beast spoke, seven voices emminating from the mosterous form, Margin, Sadow, Loran, Myst, his mother, and his brother Shirokyu, and his father. "Shade, you wanted this to happen. You wanted to face your fears, regrets, Greed, Pride, Envy, hopes, and your own dreams. But you still refuse to understand us. We all choose what we want in life. What do you want, Shade Kagekyo, Hell-Hunter, Demon, Friend, Brother, Lover, Son? Tell us." "I..Want to become GOD!" Shade shouted at the beast. "I want to reverse the death of my mother, and have the power to protect everyone. Grant me that, and I'll forfit my life." The Hydra faded away, giving Shade a violet sword on his back, and let him pass through the exit. 'Conquering Pride: Shiro's Pain' The area seemed to change into a more desert like area. The sun was blazing and the air was dry. Shiro yawned as he made his way down the sandy road. "I'm sick of this! I want to get out of this already. When is the exit coming along? I could use some water." "Water you say? Well why does the LAW need nourishment? Weren't you supposed to be the almighty unbeatable?" A crow landed in front of Shiro "A pest dare speaks to me like that!?" Shiro started to walk past the bird, but turned around "Do not forget! I don't need help from anyone especially from pathetic creature." The crow seemed to laugh as it flew off into the distance. Hours seemed to pass by as Shiro continued to walk through the sandy maze. The sun blazed hotter and hotter seemingly to pressure Shiro. "Wh-wh-where is the exit already?' Shiro gasped "The LAW cannot be stopped by some mere heat! I'll just speed things up!" Shiro tried to release his bankai but as he drew his zanpakuto a sandstorm appeared and the wind stole it from his hands. "Tch. Whatever. I'll make it through somehow!" The crow came back to Shiro. "Water?" "Go away you pest! I thought I said I didn't need you!?" Shiro said in annoyance barely able to see "Water?" The crow repeated. It kept repeating gradually turning into a laugh. "What do you want with me pest!?" "Pest? Pest? You degrade others and burn bridges to potential allies. Why is that?" The crow asked "I don't need anyone, I'm strong enough to take care of myself. I always have been and I always will!" Shiro annouced proudly "I never said anything about you needing help. What about the others? You have the strength to help others yet you alienate yourself from everyone in favor of becoming stronger alone. Haven't you heard that there's strength in numbers?" "Numbers? I'm the L-" "Yes the LAW. I know all too well what you're planning to say." The crow interrupted. "Even the law as support. Where is yours?" "I told you I don't need any." Shiro snapped "No support equals weakness!. THROW AWAY THAT PRIDE!" The crow seemed to grow to a monstrous proportion. "YOI WANT TO BE THE LAW? THEN TAKE THIS HIT!" The crow's wing transformed into a fist and swung toward Shiro. "What!?' Shiro cringed as the fist came toward him. "Heh. As I expected! You still have fear of danger. But that can be overcome! Learn to accept the help of others you will find it is much more rewarding to have allies. You said you're strong but imagine your strength being multiplied! For every ally you have your strength increases by the same amount!" The crow laughed "Pathetic! I'm being scolded by a pest!' Shiro looked at the maw of the crow and drank the water. "But I guess that makes me lower than a pest. No matter, I'm the la- No...I'm Shirosuke Satonaka. I wonder if Van would like to hear me say that again." "Maybe." The crow laughed as it vanished and turned into a pair of black gloves, landing in front of Shiro. Forgivness in A Physical Form: Loran's Trial. Loran wandered her own path of what seemed like hours, in a attempt to escape the forest, but after all while, the trees began to look withered, almost fosilized. "This is creepy." she said after a while. "I just hope Shade's ok." As she walked, she found a strange creature, almost like a cobra, but feathered, like a dove. She instaintly recognized the creature, as the Quazequattel, a God in Aztec culture. The snake looked at Loran, catiously, not wanting to misjudge her. "What do you want, human?" it hissed. "I want to see my boyfriend, and get out of here." Loran said, almost ready to run away, but she stayed, thinking the beast could help her. "What do you mean, my love?" a voice called out. "I am here, and we don't have to leave." It was Shade, but he acted not like himself. It was almost as if he wasn't even a man anymore. "What? Don't you want to get out of here and go home? Get married? Have a child?" Loran asked, wanting Shade to answer her, because this seemed off of what he said before. "No, I just want you to see that I'm here, and the world has become clear to me, why can't you see that?" 'Shade' asked in return, and he pulled out a long black sword, Kage no Kami. The snake was mouthing Shade's words as Loran was looking away. "How did..Why do you hold that sword?" the Shinigami asked her boyfriend. I thought he had a blue sword now. Or was that all a dream? 'Shade' never answered, instead, he called out, "BANKAI!" The sword became a spiked baseball bat, and in a flash, shadows pooled at his feet, and out of them, an army of shadow soldiers. Loran unsealed her Shikai, without a word. "Don't come anywhere near me. You're not him! You can't be Shade!." "Yes, I can be, if that's what you want be to be." the fake Shade said, except with the snake's voice. "I want my boyfriend back! Not some snake." Loran spat, irate at the fact she was being tricked like that. Out of the blue, her Zanpakto called out to her. "Can I come out and play, please?" "Fine. I need the help anyway." Loran answered. From the pan itself, a female child appeared. "Cool, now I can help you with your new Shikai." "What do you mean?" Loran asked. "Simple, your soul changed to much for the form you have. I modified your zanpakto, to use a magetic based power, along with some mild electric power thrown in." "Ok, then what is my zanpakto now?" Loran smiled, the child was so full of energy, it was astounding. "Yoru no Heiwa, the Peace in the Night." the child said, vanishing. "Ok, let's see here, Guide me on with the grace of God, Yoru no Heiwa." The common shape of the old zanpakto vanished, to be replaced by a single hook sword, crackling with magnetinc force. The snake broke the illusion of the fake Shade, now understanding what Loran wants most in the world. "Well, you showed me that you want the power to defend those you love." The feathered snake changed into a single glove. Loran picked up the glove, and walked out of the forest. Caught Between Love and Duty. Aki was wondering around the forest looking around and actually seeing other animals being in love with each other as they stayed side by side, She smiled and saw that she had reached a river and decided to get a drink. Suddenly out of nowhere a blue Wolf came next to her and started to drink from the river as well. Then she heard other wolves coming towards her and she decided to run away seeing as how it was the best option but suddenly she stopped and realized that the wolves weren't after her but after the wolf that she was next to. "Why would they attack that wolf?" Aki asked as she went back and saw that they were gone and that they headed up the river so Aki knew she had to do something or else the wolf would be hurt or worse. She ran up the river as fast as she could and could hear the splashes of the wolves up ahead and decided to use her shunpo to catch up to them but suddenly time just stopped. "Why Help that Wolf, it disobeyed orders and ran away so now it needs to die." Aki just ignored the voice and kept on going forward but stopped as most of the wolves came back towards her and started to attack her, she dodged and used her combat skills to kill or damage every wolve that came towards her but as she did they just kept on coming back and forth. She looked and saw the Blue Wolf hidding and decided to lead them away from him, she jumped on the trees and went up the waterfall that was at the end of the river. She had kept on running and running trying to get as far away from her as possible then saw another blue wolf come towards her and then noticed that it was a female and it was pregnat with babies, suddenly it hit her that the wolf she was trying to protect was actually her lover. "You, move now!" Aki turned to see the leader of the wolfs coming towards them. "Why are you doing this, she has babies in her?!" Aki yelled drawing her sword to protect herself and the female wolf, suddenly the female wolf's lover came out of nowhere and licked his mate to make sure she was okay then heard that same voice. "That female wolf was the original mate for the leader of the pack but the other wolf loved her and proved himself to her but she had broken the law of the pack when she told him that they loved each other and they ran to keep this a secret, so why is it you are trying to protect them after they broke the law?!" '' Aki looked at the two wolves and saw her stomach that was big then finally realized that this situation was the same as when she had to hunt down Ray after he learned about the center and ran away from the Seirietei and went into the human world. Suddenly out of nowhere the Leader of the pack growled and lunged towards the female in order to kill her but suddenly he bit deep into Aki's shoulder as it bleed all over her arm, Aki motioned them to run away while they had the chance as Aki slashed at him with her sword, the two wolves saw this and whined but then knew that this was their last chance to leave so they took it, Aki looked behind with her bloody eye and smilled knowing that they would be fine. Suddenly out of nowhere the leader stopped biting and nodded at her and smiled,"You have potential young one but you must learn that the only thing that should make you follow orders is if you give them not from anyone else." The wolf smiled then suddenly changed into a necklace and landed around Aki's neck as she started to heal. "Ray, i love you and i always want us to be together." Aki yelled as she transformed into a female blue wolf and started to run to the other side of the river on the water itself. Through The Facade: Motivation All Around Van woke up from a quick nap. "Wheeeew! That was a good one! I wonder where this path leads. I should probably get a move on, I don't want to be the last to finish with all of this." As he made his way down the path he noticed the area change into a dry wasteland. "Heh. Good thing I didn't come here for something to eat. There isn't even a single blade of grass or life for that matter in miles." Van said as he surveyed the area. "Eh. I guess I can take a break, no need to rush things." "''No need to hurry? Your friends are waiting. Isn't that enough to get you going?" A childish voice rang in Van's head "Whoa ho oh! What is that!?' Van began digging at his ears before realizing he looked like an idiot. "If you can hear me, I know my friends can take care of themselves that's why I'm not worried! And even if things got bad Shade, Shiro, Ray, and Atsuya would let themselves die before letting the ladies get injured. Well...I'm not sure about Shiro but still." "Your lack of motivation is no good! You need to realize what you have to do! I know this 'idiotic' thing is just a mask you wear. You don't want others to take you too seriously becuase you might have to do more work. Trust me, the work isn't as bad as it seems. Sometimes it leads to greater power" The voice spoke knowing exactly what would mean the most to Van "Wait more power? Heh. Keep talking." Van said getting more interested "Catch me if you can. And then you will receive what you wanted" ''Suddenly a rabbit appeared before Van. It turned back to look at him before running off. "Wait a sec!" Van took off after the rabbit in hot pursuit. The game of cat and mouse continued for what seemed like ages to Van. Everytime he thought he cornered it the rabbit managed to outmaneuver him somehow. This turned out to be a test of endurance as the rabbit continued about at the same pace while Van began slowing down more and more. Van couldn't figure out how to complete this test and was starting to give up. ''"Don't give up. No one said to chase me. That's the only hint I can give you." "Huh?" Van continued to run until falling to his knees gasping for air. "Why can't I get you!?" Van then fell to ground exhausted and out of energy "Where was that energy when danger was around? Its motivation like what you just displayed that you need to have for EVERYTHING you do! The purpose of this wasn't to catch me but to see if you had the drive to do something other that what served you best. You pass even if you completly wore yourself out doing it." "Wow! Really? I'm gonna gut you! Well...I would if I had the strength heh heh heh!" The rabbit smirked and turned into a gauntlet around Van's arm "Heh. Once I feel like it, I'll be motivated as much as anyone else! Just let me get some grub first." A New Realization: The Forun-Juu are born Ray was still in his lion form and suddenly reached a temple and walked inside then looked around to see painting of warriors wearing crests of each element along with their animals, suddenly he heard a noise and looked around. Shade and Loran both walked to the temple, in human form, grinning. "That was a trip. Where are we?" Loran asked Shade, who silently shook his head. The two went inside, glad the other survived. Atsuya thumped hard from jumping off the trees. "Still didn't get the hang of flight yet! Hey guys! Where's everyone else!?" "You mean us?" Shiro said as he and Van walked foward behind a group of trees. Van looked around "We're just missing Hitsuke right?" Aki came running in and smelled around in her wolf form then saw the lion and instantly transformed back to normal which also made Ray returned back to his normal form as well then they started kissing each other deeply. Shade and Loran looked at the group assembled there, and rationalized Hitsuke was more than likely lost. "He must have made a wrong turn at Albequorque." Shade joked. "MISS LORAN! Atsuya ran up to hug her but fas stopped by Shiro "Listen Atsuya. You can't go doing that all the time" Shiro whispered "Wait. Did you just call me by name?!" Atsuya passed out from shock. "Heh heh. So we all made it through? Anyone else find that to be extremely annoying?" Van said stretching his body. "Probably not, but still i mean look at us we've become more powerful than ever before." Ray said smiling at his new sword that he had on his back then suddenly it started glowing and out of nowhere the Shaman appeared on Ray's back and smiled. "Congratuations, as expected you now all carry the Spirits of the Forun-Juu in you're bodies but now the true test begins you must all leave this place and learn to control you're newly discovered powers in order to become stronger." The shamen said as he clapped his hands and oppened the black portal again and dissappeared. "Well i guess this is it for now." Ray said as he looked at his other friends while grabbing Aki's butt without noticing. Shade however, looked at his lover, glad she was the real one. His test tore him down to the core, pulling him apart. Strangly, it felt good. He grabbed Loran's hand and led her into the portal. "So I take it this is where we part way?" Atsuya said as he awoke "Well they can go but show me what you can do guys. Unleash your potential." Van said looking at Shiro and Atsuya "Sure!" They both said in unizen, both shocked at what occured. But before they could open their mouths to say their release a purple figure appeared and cancelled out the portal for a breif period kicking everyone back out. Ray looked around and felt a sudden evil aura that came around them, suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere. Shade pulled out his Hell-Blade sensing someone very evil. Without thinking he released his demon form, and unsheathed his new sword, and it became a scythe in his hands. "A man could get used to this." "Hello 'friends'! Good to see you again! How have you been since our last meeting?" The figure spoke showing an evil smirk "And who are you?!" Ray asked as he drew his Zanpaktuo. "Kanata, you sick B@st@rd! I will rip your throat out,just cause you threatened my love, and you attacked her with such a pathetic sword as yours." Shade growled at the figure. Loran drew her Zanpakto, ready to fight. "Pathetic sword? I think you're mistaken. My Shizen kuin has evolved. She or rather 'They' are much stronger than any of you know." Kanata smirked as he turned his back to everyone